Final Fantasy IX: Tales of a Wanderer
by gandalf42
Summary: Drake Tot, Tori Kirkland, Remus Skirven and Akio Matsuki. Four heros join Zidane and Co to save Gaia from the Angel of Death. Can they triumph? later Oc/Garnet


_Introduction chapter 1_

_Hey guys welcome to my new fic! Sorry for the mega long wait as I have been very busy with coursework and family problems. Anywho onto the story and I do not own FF9 only my character and other OC characters belong to their respected creators._

Chapter 1: Mr Tot

Drake stood beside the queens throne. Ignoring the spectacular event as he looked amongst the crowds. His eyes showed disdain as he glanced over the Nobles. Over dressed vultures he muttered to himself. His co-worker and friend chuckled beside him. Drake glanced at general Beatrix with a mock glance of annoyance. She kept looking at the stage. Avoiding the look that will send into a fit of giggles, the legendary warrior had been with Drake since childhood and every time he pulled the same mock-hate face, she could not help the bubble of giggles threatening to burst. She nudged her friend and he smirked in victory. Both returned to their stoic demeanour when the queen glanced at them. Drake and Beatrix were Alexandria's most feared pair. The invincible general and the gold eyed demon. Both had faced a hundred knights and triumphed. However Drake Tot was Garnets personal body guard. He was not part of the military as he had failed the entrance exams. Due to this he only answered to the princesses orders. Brahne was annoyed at the development. The queen of Alexandria had hoped to include him in her plans but he had shown unwavering loyalty to Garnet and went as far as to swear on a oath that he will protect her from all dangers. The queen turned her attention back to the play where a 'battle' scene unfolded. With the queens attention else where Drake noticed the princess seemed distracted. That was unusual. every time he mentioned ' I want to be your canary' the princess gave him her full attention. The soft brown eyes lacked the sparkle they usually had and she seemed.. Saddened. As the current scene ended and the crowds offered their polite applause, the princess stood up and whispered to her mother before leaving the royal box. Drake followed close behind keeping his distance. The royal heir moved fast despite the long flowing white gown she wore and heeled shoes. Drake watched her closely. He noted how the brunette avoided the servants. What was she up too?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The princess knew Drake was following her. Ever since she was introduced to him, his aura was easy to find. His soul was engulfed with the light of good. He never seemed to be on the precipice of evil like everyone else she knew. Garnet glanced back and she found him walking not far behind. His eyes fixed on her, his eyes where shadowed by the brimmed hat he wore and his mouth was hidden by the high collar of his jacket. He looked like a basilisk with legs. She remembers when she told him that and all he did was chuckle and pat her on the head before helping her with her studies. Her body-guard stayed with her always and she knew he would be angry when he found out her plan. Garnet felt sorry for him in a way. He was a kind person who looked after his friends. He and Beatrix often argued though that was friendly banter. He taught her how to read and write in short hand as he once said she wrote to many big words that he even got confused. It was a shame she had to leave him behind. She reached her quarters and slid inside letting out the breath she had been holding. Drake could not enter her chambers and she could hear his footsteps stop outside the door. Garnet closed her eyes in relief when she heard him walk away.

" I am sorry Drake." she started the first faze of her plan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beatrix turned around fully when Drake returned without the princess. Brushing a lock of dark hair behind her ear she met his gaze and a silent conversation took place between them. For years they could do this. It took three seconds before Beatrix nodded and returned her attention to the play. Drake however un-slung his famous weapon and checked it was loaded. The rifle was the only one in existence. A meter long wooden barrel and oak reinforced iron stock it was a odd looking weapon but proved lethal in combat. The earlier prototypes had shattered when fired until Drake used iron plates placed within the wood to take the brunt of the recoil. With that problem solved all he had to do was prove it was a efficient killing machine. It worked but he would not go down that path… the incident had Drake destroy almost all of his armoury except three guns. _**Rosemary and Thyme **_the twin pistolsand the completed gear-lock _**Raptor**_ which the young warrior was now shouldering ready to use if necessary. That faint itch at the back of his neck told him that he should be on guard. The young man felt uneasy about today. The play was organised a little too quick for his liking and now Garnet had gone to her chambers. There was a link and Drake felt the cold realization dawn upon him. No it could not be!

Garnet was in danger!

_well what did you think? No Steiner for now but will appear next time along with the rest of the crew and a important OC! stick around as Drake confronts Zidane and Tantalus in a battle that will change his life forever! R&R no flames as they will be ignored_ _but advice is welcome :)_


End file.
